


Konsensus

by Rzan



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, M/M, Relacja ojciec-syn, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan/pseuds/Rzan
Summary: Nie istniała możliwość, by w jego życiu nie było Dona. Nie było tez mowy, by w życiu Dona zabrakło Alana. Ian musiał coś wymyślić, by pogodzić te dwie ambiwalentne wartości.Pora skonfrontować się z ojcem swojego partnera.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Compromise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818358) by [thecat_13145](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecat_13145/pseuds/thecat_13145). 



> Betowała: Acri (dziękuję! :))  
> Zgoda: jest

Don nie pozwolił mu iść ze sobą, gdy Alan wyszedł z mieszkania po tym, jak ten ich naszedł. Ba!, zagroził nawet, że go zastrzeli, jeśli spróbuje. Więc Ian czekał, wydreptując tylko sobie znaną ścieżkę w kuchni i szperając po szafkach w poszukiwaniu składników. Gdy Don wrócił, miał wyraz twarzy, przez który wszelkie pytania zamierały na ustach Edgertona. Żaden z nich nie jadł tego wieczoru. (Następnego dnia całą potrawę przekazał Amicie, która przekształciła ją w curry. Ian był pewny, że gdzieś tam istnieje jakaś kosmiczna sprawiedliwość. Lub może po prostu już zbyt długo przebywał w L.A.).

Od tamtego czasu minęły trzy tygodnie.

Don dalej odmawiał rozmowy na temat tego, co zaszło pomiędzy nim a jego ojcem. W domu był oziębły i nieobecny, a w pracy zachowywał się jak wrzód na tyłku, przynajmniej według Colby’ego, który w końcu przyparł Iana do muru, każąc mu naprawić to, co zepsuł.

To właśnie dlatego znalazł się tam o godzinie, o której wiedział, że domu będzie tylko Alan. Don siedział w biurze, a Charlie i Amita wyjechali na jakąś konferencję i nie wrócą przez kilka kolejnych dni.

Odetchnął głęboko i zadzwonił.

— Ian. — Twarz Alana wyrażała chęć zamknięcia drzwi, ale wspomniany mężczyzna zdążył wsunąć swoją stopę pomiędzy nimi a framugę.

— Chcę porozmawiać — powiedział twardo i stanowczo. — Don nie wie, że przyszedłem. Miałem nadzieję, że znajdziesz dla mnie chwilę.

— Wiec ty też masz przed nim jakieś sekrety? — Głos Alana był ostry i Ian ugryzł się w język, licząc do stu. Ta konwersacja wymagała od niego opanowania, a utrata temperamentu na pewno nie sprzyjała tej sytuacji.

— Przepraszam, że ci nie powiedzieliśmy. Oboje mieliśmy swoje powody. — I dziewięćdziesiąt procent tych należących do Dona właśnie uzasadniasz w tym momencie swoim zachowaniem. — Ale zgadzam się, że powinieneś dowiedzieć się wcześniej. I za to przepraszam, ale miałem nadzieję, że moglibyśmy o tym właśnie porozmawiać.

— Dlaczego?

— Ponieważ Don jest dla mnie kimś ważnym. — Ian zmusił się, by jego głos brzmiał spokojnie. — I wiem, że zależy mu na tobie, więc… — Musimy znaleźć sposób, byśmy mogli się wzajemnie tolerować. — Myślałem, że rozmowa może pomóc.

Alan otworzył drzwi i się cofnął.

Ian ponownie wziął głęboki oddech, zanim podążył za mężczyzną. Naprawę nie chciał tam być, nie chciał mieć tej rozmowy, szczególnie sam i bez wsparcia, ale to Don. Don, który idealnie wpasowuje się nocami w jego ramiona, Don, który, mimo posiadania jednego z najbardziej konserwatywnych gustów wśród osób, jakie Ian zdążył poznać, bez sprzeciwu jadał w dziwnych restauracjach tylko dlatego, że wiedział, iż Ian je lubi. Don, który przynosił mu kawę na miejsce przestępstw, nawet jeżeli sam nie kierował daną sprawą i pozwolił mu narzekać na agentów prowadzących (nawet jeżeli tym agentem był Don).

Don, którego nieobecność w jego życiu nie była brana nawet pod uwagę i sam rozumiał, że tak samo Alan nie mógł być nieobecny w życiu Dona, dlatego musiał coś wymyślić, by pogodzić te dwie ambiwalentne wartości.

 

_Przeważnie, jeżeli chcesz, by jakiś facet się przed tobą otworzył, upijasz go. Z Donem było zupełnie na odwrót. Upijałeś go, jeżeli chciałeś, by się zamknął._

_To nie tak, że Don ma lekką głowę. Po prostu tak jak u większości ludzi piwo rozwiązuje języki, tak u niego powoduje wręcz odwrotny efekt. Z czasem dowie się, że to wyuczone zachowanie, ale wtedy w Quantico, chciał, tylko by Don, chociaż na chwilę się zamknął._

_Był nerwowy od momentu tej porannej rozmowy telefonicznej i wszystko, co Ian zdołał z niego wyciągnąć to_ Mój brat się zaręczył.

_Nie byli pijani, kiedy Ian miał tamtego wieczoru pianę na wardze, chociaż każdy z nich wypił więcej niż tolerancyjną ilość alkoholu. Był jednak na tyle wstawiony, że nie czuł jej do czasu, aż Don o tym nie wspomniał._

_— Masz coś… — powiedział, robiąc gest dłonią w okolicach ust Iana. Ten uniósł swoja dłoń w celu wyczyszczenia twarzy._

_— Już?_

_— Nie. — I Don pochylił się, po czym go pocałował._

 

— To nie tak, że nie akceptuję. — Ian czuł, że właśnie dowiaduje się, skąd u Dona taki talent do zaprzeczania. — Ale mój syn ukrywał przede mną swój związek. Nie możesz oczekiwać ode mnie, że będę szczęśliwy. A jak twoja rodzina zareagowała?

Ian zastanawiał się, jak odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Emily płakała, ale była w szóstym miesiącu ciąży i płakała nawet przez stłuczone jajka. Abe i Bill zaciągnęli Dona do drugiego pokoju, ale nie zrobili z tego większego zamieszania niż tylko zadanie paru pytań. Jego mama przytuliła Dona i niezwłocznie zaczęła nakładać na jego talerz spore ilości jedzenia, mówiąc, że jest zdecydowanie zbyt chudy. Koniec końców jego rodzina przyjęła informację w porządku. Martwili się o nich, choć Ian powiedział im, że jest gejem już lata temu, a dodatkowo znali jego upór.

— Tak, byli zszokowani i zranieni, ale poza tym wszystko się ułożyło — powiedział powoli. — Są szczęśliwi, że kogoś znalazłem.

Przynajmniej ostatnie zdanie było prawdą.

— I ja też się cieszę szczęściem Donny’ego. Po prostu…

— To mnie nie akceptujesz. — Ian zmusił się do uśmiechu.

 

_Najpierw obwiniał Charliego._

_Patrząc na wszystko, trudno było tego nie robić._

_Don unikał rozwodzenia się nad trudnymi tematami, ale te kilka rozmów, które nie dotyczyły seksu czy pracy, zawsze kręciły się wokół młodszego Eppesa. Zapewne częściowo przez to zachowywał się jak dupek (i przyznawał się do tego) w stosunku do Charliego, gdy po raz pierwszy się spotkali. W sumie wyglądało to dokładnie tak, jak rozwiązywanie sprawy._

_Charlie nie jest odpowiedzialny za problemy Dona. Cóż, nie bardziej niż jakiekolwiek inne rodzeństwo, a Ian doskonale powinien o tym wiedzieć, w końcu sam ma trójkę. Charlie troszczył się o Dona w swój własny sposób, tak samo mocno, jak Don troszczył się o Charliego i według Iana był to dobitny znak braterskości._

_O dziwo, Charlie dość dobrze zniósł informację o ich związku. Tak naprawdę domyślił się dużo wcześniej niż większość agentów Dona._

_Pewnego dnia zaprosił Iana do swojego biura na uczelni i pogroził mu, wspominając coś o Tedzie Kaczynskim oraz matematycznie idealnych sposobach ukrycia ciała, gdyby tylko zranił Dona. Poza tym wszystko przebiegło gładko._

_Teraz są pewnego rodzaju przyjaciółmi, na tyle, na ile kiedykolwiek możesz być przyjacielem z rodzeństwem swojego partnera. Ian mu ufa i dlatego też, na jakimś pokręconym poziomie, jest bardziej zadowolony z tego, że Alan ich naszedł, niż Charlie miałby się wygadać._

 

— Jestem agentem FBI, snajperem, jeżeli mamy być dokładni, z wojskową przeszłością. — Czuł, jak wzrasta w nim gniew, ale przełknął go siłą, licząc po arabsku do stu. — Plus jestem mężczyzną i nie jestem żydem. — Zatrzymał się na chwilę, łapiąc myśli. — Nie jestem wierzący i jestem za adopcją lub surogatką, jeżeli Don również jest za. Nie zmienię tego, kim jestem lub co robię, ale od roku moją bazą jest L.A. i nikt się nie sprzeciwił.

Jego prowadzący na zmianę adresu uniósł tylko brew i powiedział: Nie schrzań tego, Edgerton. Nie chcę cię bronić przed profesorem matematyki.

Ian nienawidził tego, nienawidził konieczności obrony szczególnie przed tym mężczyzną. _Dla Dona_ , przypomniał sobie.

— Nie zmienię przeszłości lub tego, co robię. Mogę przysiąc, że nie mają nic wspólnego z Donem.

— Poza tym, że z nim sypiasz.

Ian ponownie ugryzł się w język i zaczął po rosyjsku liczyć do stu.

— Oględnie mówiąc.

 

_Mimo że nigdy nie przyzna się do tego Donowi, Ian czuł ulgę, że nigdy nie spotka Margret Eppes. Dostatecznie trudno było mu przy Alanie utrzymać język za zębami i nie sądził, że nie powiedziałby kobiecie Miałaś też drugiego syna, więc dlaczego opuściłaś go, by uciec od swojego małżeństwa?_

_Tak właśnie było, nawet jeżeli nikt głośno tego nie powiedział. Separacja pomiędzy mężem a żoną, tak przebiegle zmistyfikowana, by chociaż ich najmłodsze dziecko nie miało te świadomości. Don… Nie był taki pewien. Ian dorastał w bazach wojskowych i widział dostateczną ilość dzieci pokrzywdzonych przez trwanie w związku dla dobra dzieci, by wyciągnąć wnioski. Tak samo wiele razy spotykał dzieciaki, których rodzice powinni ponownie spróbować się zejść lub po prostu lepiej pracować przy rozstaniu._

_Jak zawsze Eppesowie mieli swoją własną kategorię, ale Ian uparcie twierdził, że Margret Eppes powinna zabrać obu synów ze sobą lub chociaż pozostać w lepszym kontakcie ze starszym. Don kocha Alana, ale ich relacja jest pełna napięcia. Może dlatego, że są zbyt różni, by znaleźć wspólny język, może Alan widzi zbyt wiele ze swojej żony w synu, może to przez bycie najstarszym, Bóg jeden wie, że nikt nie może się kłócić z matką tak, jak Emily._

_Są jeszcze inne rzeczy, które by jej powiedział, ale to byłoby pierwszą z nich._

 

— Don i ja nie uważamy tego, co mamy jako zabawę. Poważnie traktujemy ten związek.

— Nie na tyle poważnie, by komukolwiek powiedzieć.

Ian walczył ze swoim temperamentem.

— Nie chcemy zapeszyć.

 

_— Mój ojciec nie chciał, bym dołączył do FBI._

_W tych ośmiu słowach większość problemów Dona w relacjach się wyjaśniła. Cofając się wstecz, Ian był zaskoczony, że sam do tego nie doszedł, nie pomyślał o tym aż do czasu Albuquerque._

_Gdy zakończyli sprawę, wyszli na parę piw i nic więcej się nie stało między nimi, ponieważ Don w tamtym czasie spotykał się z Kim (przynajmniej oficjalnie). Siedzieli przy stoliku, rozmawiając o sprawie, kiedy nagle konwersacja przeszła na związki._

_Kim… zaskoczyła Iana. Przyznał to Donowi, będąc jednocześnie ostrożnym, by zachować na dystans to, co się zdarzyło między nimi. Swego czasu nie wiedział, jak potoczą się sprawy, ale Ian znał wielu agentów, którzy byli gejami w Quantico i hetero poza nim. Nawet jeżeli Ian nie mógł tego zrozumieć, to to ich wybór._

_Don poklepał go wtedy po ramieniu i przyznał, że sam nie spodziewał się tego związku z Kim. To się po prostu zdarzyło. Uśmiechnął się szeroko do Iana, przyznając, że jest zbyt nerwowy, by przedstawić ją rodzinie._

_— Dlaczego? — zapytał Ian._

_Nie lubił Kim i jeżeli miałby być szczery, uważał, ją za przebiegłą i podstępną kobietę, do tego na tyle cwaną, by nie pozwolić tym cechom być ogólnie widocznym._

_— Mój tata nie jest zbyt wielkim fanem FBI. Nie lubił żadnej z osób, będących agentami, z którymi się umawiałem — powiedział Don, unosząc butelkę z piwem._

_I właśnie w tym leżał problem, prawdopodobnie to jedyny raz, gdy Don to przyznał._

_Don był otwartym człowiekiem, typem, dla którego oszustwo i kłamstwa to coś obcego. Jasne, nauczył się ich używać, ale bardziej jako obcy język, gdzie zawsze dało się usłyszeć nieznany akcent, gdy nim mówił. Zamiast kłamać, wolał po prostu milczeć._

_Charlie jest bardziej podobny do Alana. Oboje są sprytni i podstępni, nawet jeżeli nie zdają sobie z tego sprawy._

_Ian nie jest pewny, czy Alan dostrzegał, jak bardzo sabotował każdy związek Dona. Jedyne, które miały możliwość przetrwania, były z innymi agentami. Jedyne, które jego ojciec aprobował, to z osobami, którzy nimi nie byli._

_Oczywiście, istniało też parę, które wpasowywały się w obie kategorie. Jak na przykład Pete Fox, ale Ian stara się o tym nie myśleć, ponieważ wtedy chce wskrzesić drania, by móc go ponownie zabić. Lub Robin. Robin jednak miała swoje własne problemy, który wypłynęły na wierzch. No i kobieta lubiła być częścią rodziny Eppes._

_Ian nie kwestionuje jej uczuć do Dona, ale wie, że jej problemy w połączeniu z problemami Dona nigdy nie mogły spowodować, by ich związek przetrwał, nieważne jak dużą oni i inni kładli na to presję._

_Jest świadomy tego, że dziewięćdziesiąt procent biura uważa go za psychopatę lub socjopatę, nawet część zespołu Dona tak uważa, ale nikt nie myśli tak o Donie. Ian jest dostatecznie uparty, by zostać w pobliżu, aby zmusić Dona do rozmowy i sprawdzić, by ich związek przetrwał._

_Będzie przeklęty, jeżeli będzie kolejnym agentem, którego pozbędzie się Alan Eppes._

 

— Zapeszyć czy się przyznać?

Ian mógł temu zaradzić. Wiedział, że powinien, ale w końcu pękł.

— Chciałem powiedzieć ci pół roku temu, w momencie, gdy Charlie się dowiedział. Don był jedynym, który przekonał mnie, bym poczekał.

— Dlaczego?

 

_Don jest przekonany, że i ten związek spieprzy. Nawet teraz, gdy wszyscy o nich wiedzą, uważa, że prędzej czy później się rozstaną i będzie to jego wina._

_Ian nie może tego zrozumieć._

_Fox schrzanił i Edgerton jest dumny z Dona, że ten wydostał się, nawet jeżeli z paroma bliznami._

_Kim go zdradzała i trudno, by ta wina leżała po stronie Dona, nawet jeżeli jego relacja z Leah była głupia. Odległość po prostu zmusiła ich do przyznania tego, co sami wiedzieli; ich związek zakończył się już dawno. Większość zespołu Dona wspierała go w tym i aż się dziwili, że trwali ze sobą tak długo._

_Liz była adrenaliną i prawie im się udało. Po prostu problemy oraz polityka biura stanęły na drodze._

_Robin była ambitna i chciała przenieść się do Waszyngtonu. To ona zdecydowała, by przełożyć karierę nad ich związek, nie Don, i sama miała spore problemy z zaangażowaniem, dużo większe od jego partnera._

_Ian jest lojalny, wierny, uparty i najlepszy w tym, co robi. Nie pozwoli odejść Donowi bez walki._

_Powiedział to mężczyźnie, ale ten dalej mu nie wierzy._

— Najpewniej dlatego, że wiedział, jak zareagujesz. — Don go zabije, ale Ian nie mógł przestać mówić. Już od dawna chciał powiedzieć co nieco Alanowi i teraz gdy ten insynuuje, że Ian wstydzi się swojego związku z Donem, wygarnie mu wszystko i do diabła z konsekwencjami.

— Don jest najlepszym strategiem, jakiego FBI posiada. Jest wyśmienitym nauczycielem i ma cholernie dobre przeczucie. Odczytuje ludzi i miejsca zbrodni w sposób, w jaki większość ludzi czyta książki. — Ian piorunował wzrokiem drugiego mężczyznę. — Mimo to, Don dalej uważa się za kogoś gorszego, zachowuje się jak człowiek drugiej kategorii. Uważa, że to, co chce, czuje, jest mniej ważne. Nawet więcej, doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że chcesz, by się ożenił i spłodził dzieci, przez co uważa, że jest dla ciebie rozczarowaniem. — Przerwał, biorąc głęboki wdech. — Wiesz, że byliśmy razem już w Quantico, ale czy wiesz, że za każdym razem, gdy Don zbliżył się do ciebie, zrywał nasze relacje? Więc wybacz mi, jeżeli chcę się upewnić, że i tym razem nie ucieknie przez to, że tak zajebiście jasno stawiasz przed nim to, czego od niego chcesz, czego wymagasz.

 

_Tylko raz poprosił, a może nawet nieświadomie popchnął Dona do przysłowiowego wyjścia z szafy._

_Nawet nie tyle wyjawienia ich relacji, ale jednak. Wezwali go na nagłą misję i było jasne, że Don nie czuł się dobrze z tym, iż wyjeżdża. Ian próbował go przekonać, że wrócili, ale było jasne, że mężczyzna mu nie wierzy. W końcu Ian zrobił jedyną rzecz, która wydawała mu się w tym momencie dobrym rozwiązaniem: zdjął ze swojej szyi nieśmiertelniki i założył Donowi._

_Eppes stał nieruchomo, trzymając w dłoni blaszki i wyglądając przy tym na sparaliżowanego. Ian nie był do końca pewien dlaczego. Wiedział, że niektórzy mieli wręcz obsesję na punkcie swoich nieśmiertelników, ale dla Iana to po prostu symbole, dzięki którym można zidentyfikować ciała._

_Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że czuł się dobrze, widząc na Donie swoje oznaczenia, ale to właściwie nie było czymś wyjątkowym; po prostu to coś, co miało spowodować, że Don poczuje się lepiej._

_Misja okazała się prostsza, niż przewidywał i wrócił już przed piątkową nocą. Kierował się ku mieszkaniu Dona, gdy usłyszał głosy. Prawie się cofnął, ale przypomniał sobie, z kim o tym czasie najczęściej rozmawiał Don. Odblokował drzwi i wtedy usłyszał podniesiony głos Dona, który krzyczał:_

_— To nie ma nic wspólnego z tobą!_

_— Donnie… — Była tylko jedna osoba na świecie, która tak zwracała się do Dona. Jego ojciec musiał być na głośnomówiącym. Don czasami tak przełączał głośnik, kiedy chciał się poruszać po pomieszczeniu, jednocześnie z kimś rozmawiając. — Pytam tylko, czy jesteś tego pewien. To coś wielkiego._

_— Wiem, jak się czuję._

_— Bycie innym jest trudne. Wiesz, jak to jest, widziałeś Charliego. — Ian mógł praktycznie usłyszeć, jak Alan wzdychał. — Wszystko, o co proszę, to byś trochę ochłonął i to przemyślał. Zastanowił się nad alternatywami._

_Ian wycofał się, pozwalając, by drzwi bezszelestnie się za nim zamknęły._

_Kiedy Susan znalazła go godzinę później, wymiotującego do kosza na śmieci, pomyślała, że miało to coś wspólnego z jego ostatnim zadaniem i kiedy się uspokoił, zaproponowała, że zadzwoni po Dona. Jego reakcja była bardzo negatywna (i zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie zbyt długo siedzi już w L.A.), przez co Susan pomyślała, że się pokłócili. Nigdy więcej do tego nie nawiązała ani nie wspomniała jego brakujących nieśmiertelników._

_Następnego ranka Don mu je zwrócił._

Ian dyszał, wpatrując się w mężczyznę, jakby był jakąś niską formą życia, która porwała dziecko i je zgwałciła. Ale nie był. Był ojcem Dona. Mężczyzną, który go wychował, mężczyzną, którego mimo problemów, Don ciągle kochał.

Wziął głęboki wdech, próbując się uspokoić.

— Mówiąc wprost, nie lubię cię. Nawet bardzo. Według mnie faworyzowałeś Charliego i po królewsku zaniedbałeś Dona. — Zatrzymał się na kolejny oddech, próbując odzyskać nad sobą kontrolę. — Ale nie lubię cię na tyle, by ryzykować przez ciebie to, co mamy z Donem. Liczę, że czujesz się tak samo i możemy, chociaż spróbować siebie tolerować. Przez wzgląd na Dona.

Ian odwrócił się i cicho wyszedł z domu.

 

* * *

  

— Hej — przywitał się Don, otwierając drzwi i wchodząc do środka. — Piekłeś?

— Ciasto cytrynowe — oburknął mu Ian.

— Tak? Cóż, twoja koszulka mówi czekoladowe. — Dłoń Dona zsunęła się po torsie mężczyzny, zbierając po drodze kawałki zeschniętej polewy czekoladowej. Unosząc palce do swoich ust, zlizał z nich słodycz.

— To było rano. — Kiedy wyszedł od Alana, Ian udał się do najbliższego osiedlowego sklepu i wykupił całą mąkę, jajka, masło, cukier i całą resztę innych rzeczy, które mógł unieść. Pieczenie zawsze koiło jego nerwy i teraz nie było inaczej. Pomogło mu się uspokoić po jego kłótni z Alanem i przygotować na kolejną, której wiedział, że nie uniknie.

— Taa, zrobiłeś tyle, że mógłbyś wykarmić całą armię.

— Nah, Reeves najwyżej zorganizuje aukcje i wyprzedaż. — Pochylił się, akceptując pocałunek, który oferował mu Don. Próbował się rozluźnić. Don po raz pierwszy od tygodni wydawał się w dobrym nastroju i Ian nie chciał przyznać się do zaistniałej sytuacji.

— Zastanawiam się, co zaplanuje. — Don spojrzał na niego, widząc jego zachowanie i zapytał: — Ciężka sprawa?

Ian chrząknął, pozwalając, by Don sam wyciągnął wnioski.

— Pokłóciłem się z pewnym idiotą.

Fakt, że tym idiotom był ojciec Dona, został przemilczany.

— Chyba wiem, jak poprawić ci nastrój.

— Tak? — Wow, to było szybkie, nawet jak na Dona. — Jak?

— Bekonem mojego ojca. — Ian nie dowierzał w to, co usłyszał. — Tak, tak, wiem Zadzwonił do mnie, mówiąc, że chce przeprosić nas za wcześniejsze. Chce poznać cię lepiej, więc zaprosił nas na obiad. — Ian widział wyraźną ulgę w Donie, sam próbował ukryć zaskoczenie. Spodziewał się, że Alan użyje ich dyskusji, by rozdzielić ich z Donem, a jednak w zamian wyciąga gałązkę oliwną. Nawet jeżeli wiedział, że nigdy nie będą w stanie się porozumieć, mężczyzna na tyle troszczył się o swojego syna, by udawać.

— Tylko się przebiorę i jestem gotowy.

 


End file.
